


Dancing

by mamadeb



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dancing by Debra Fran Baker

This snippet is dedicated to Rae and anyone else who wants to see Mulder and Krycek dance. It's sort of a good-bye present, since I'm off to Israel tonight. I'll be back in two 1/2 weeks.  
This story may be archived.

* * *

Dancing  
Debra Fran Baker

They are dancing. The music - the smooth sensuous horns and complicated rythmns of soft jazz - swirls around their swaying bodies as they lean into each other. They hold each other as tightly as their three arms permit, as they try to keep this moment going forever.

Mulder puts his head on Krycek's shoulder as they sway. Krycek plants small kisses on his head, and Mulder shivers. He fights away the tears because he has to think about what is to come, as hard as he tries not to.

His body still aches and pulses with how the night began, when he arrived to find Krycek, assassin dark and dangerous lying on his couch. They made love with all the need and urgency of months spent apart, their bodies driving them harder and faster so there was as much pain as pleasure, and both fed upon the other until Mulder, filled and bruised, split the night with his screams and carried his lover along with him.

Only then came gentleness, as Krycek soothed him and held him in his strong right arm, as they tried once again to make one night last them for all the long and lonely months ahead. Once again, he memorized that beautiful, damaged body with his fingers and his tongue and his eyes, and for moment felt safe and warm in this dangerous man's love. 

But right now, they dance in the room that smells of sex and desperation, lit only by Mulder's fish tank. Right now, they only need to think about each other and the music. This moment will never end. They can make time stop. They can just keep moving slowly in each other's arms forever if they just don't think past this moment.

Mulder lifts his head and they kiss softly, just tasting each other, letting their souls merge one more time. But time is their enemy, so they return to the dance. The song changes but it's the same, and they can make time stop.

They just can't think about how the night will end, when Krycek will disappear again into the shadows and Mulder will go to work the next day bruised and exhausted and not meet his partner's eyes. When Krycek will do what he must to survive and to fight their war from his side, as Mulder will do what he must to fight on his end. When Mulder will tremble secretly at Skinner's strength and Krycek will burn in silence.

So they lose themselves in the dance and the music and each other's arms, and Mulder's silent tears soak Krycek's t-shirt. They can make time stand still. They can make this moment last forever.

Copyright 1999 Debra Fran Baker and NightRoads Associates


End file.
